


Soup

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rain, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys were the ones saying we should treat the gents for once! This is the perfect day to do it, it's super cruddy and rainy out, imagine how happy they'll be to come home to some fucking delicious chicken noodle soup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

"Are we seriously doing this?"

Gavin and Ray's voices were in sync, both men staring at the daunting pile of ingredients lined up on the kitchen counter, Michael standing next to them with his arms crossed over his chest. The older man rolled his eyes at his younger partners, giving them an irritated look.

"You guys were the ones saying we should treat the gents for once! This is the perfect day to do it, it's super cruddy and rainy out, imagine how happy they'll be to come home to some fucking delicious chicken noodle soup."

"I meant treat them like take 'em out to dinner or something! I can't cook! I basically lived on fast food for the entirety of me living on my own, dude."

Ray looked a bit panicked, he knew only a couple simple dishes, nothing that had more than 4 or 5 ingredients. Gavin just looked disinterested, never one to exude more effort than necessary.

"Personally, I meant treating them to some sort of naughty stuff."

"We could do either of those anytime, this is like the moment to do this. Besides, I already cooked the fucking chicken so we're doing this or Geoff'll kill me for wasting food. I know what I'm doing, so just follow my lead, alright?"

Realizing that there was no swaying Michael's mind, the two sighed and relented, washing up and grabbing the spare aprons from the linen closet. Geoff had bought each of his lovers one when they first moved in, in hopes that someday they'd be used. A lime green one for Gavin, Red for Ray, Michael already wearing his orange one. The younger lads saddled up next to Michael, waiting for their orders, both a little nervous about screwing up. The curly-haired man turned to them, pointing at what he wanted them to work on.

"I don't suppose either of you know how to mince garlic, right?"

The dumbfounded stares he recieved in response were more than enough of an answer, Michael chuckling and mentally putting the task on his own list.

"Alright then... Ray, I'll assume you're at least slightly less clumsy than Gavin, so I'll have you chop the onion, celery, and carrots. Gavin, you're gonna cut up the chicken breast."

Gavin puffed his cheeks a bit, looking a bit indignant as he looked at the pile of veggies Ray had to cut.

"I'm not that bloody useless!"

He whined, Michael rolling his eyes in response as he got out the cutting boards for them to use, handing one to each of them.

"I'm gonna do you the favor and not comment on that, okay? Look it's just smarter for one person to work with the meat and another with the vegetables, so just deal with it. I mean like five minutes ago you were whining you didn't want to do it at all."

Huffing a bit, Gavin took his cutting board and grabbed the chicken from it's pan, still rather warm from being cooked only a little while ago. Michael instructed him on how big to make the chunks and he focused as best he could. Despite his arguing and having only a small role, he did find himself wanting to do as good a job as possible. Ray didn't need as much instruction, chopping up the vegetables with little problem until he got to the onion. He then proceeded to whine as much as possible while chopping the tear-inducing vegetable, his eyes welling up a bit in the process.

Michael was working on what was left to be done, mincing the garlic with relative ease and chopping up some fresh basil. Being the youngest of three kids meant he found himself often helping his mom in the kitchen when it was dinner time, and was honestly a rather good cook. He was just lazy and decided it'd be better to just let Geoff pamper him along with the other lads than to reveal he could fend for himself in the kitchen. When Ray finished with the vegetables Michael took them, dropping them into a large pot he'd kept on medium heat, butter coating the bottom. Sautéing them for a little bit, he waited until Gavin finished to move to the next stage.

In the same pot he poured in the chicken, along with a good amount of chicken broth and some spices from Geoff's beloved spice rack, and finally the egg noodles. Ray and Gavin were both watching with wide eyes, the fact that Michael actually had an idea of what he was doing in the kitchen a bewildering bit of knowledge for them both. They waited around until it began to boil, then Michael turned the heat down and covered it, setting a timer before finally stepping back and looking accomplished.

"Alright! Not too hard, right? I found a really quick and easy recipe to go buy, since it was our first time making this. Now seeing as I did most of it, I'm gonna leave you guys to clean up the mess."

The two lads grumbled in response, knowing that Michael was right and it was rather fair, sulkily cleaning up the mess they'd made and washing off the cutting boards and knives they'd used. Michael went to the living room, flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV, taking the opportunity to kick his heels up onto the coffee table. Gavin and Ray joined him soon after, one settling on either side of him in their natural fashion. It wasn't long until they finally heard the front door open, a chorus of tired groans echoing through the front hall to them as the gents arrived.

The older trio was soaked from head to toe, stripping off their jackets and shoes, sopping wet from the heavy rain that had been terrorizing Austin for the past day.

"Guys? You home?"

Geoff called out, the lads hurriedly getting up to go greet them, sliding into the front hall and trying not to laugh instantly at their waterlogged companions.

"Jesus christ Jack, you look like a drowned lion."

Ray blurted out, the man's hair and beard matted down as he'd forgone a jacket with a hood that day, having forgotten to check the weather like he usually did. The bearded man grumbled a bit, slicking back his hair a bit as he gave Ray a tired look.

"I feel like a drowned lion too."

Gavin had wandered off to the bathroom, arriving back with three large towels, tossing one to each of their older lovers, the three mumbling thank yous as they went about drying themselves off.

"I'm fucking cold as dicks, this weather is ridiculous."

Geoff groaned, roughly drying off his head and face first. Ryan made a quiet 'hmm' in response, drying himself off much more gently.

"Well to be honest we needed the rain, though I wish it hadn't arrived so violently. I'm soaked to the bone."

"You guys are fucking sopping, you might as well just strip right here, we'll grab you some clothes."

Michael suggested, the three older men nodding in agreement as the younger trio went off to the bedroom to rummage through the dressers. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan made quick work of their clothes, tossing them in a pile at the front entrance and standing in their underwear waiting patiently. It was Ryan who noticed something odd first, sniffing a bit as an interesting smell caught his curiosity.

"Do you guys smell food?"

Jack and Geoff sniffed at the air as well, their eyes going wide with surprise as they too could smell something that smelled quite good.

"Do you think they ordered us dinner? That's a surprise!"

Jack said with a smile, feeling a bit proud to get treated by the lads for once. Geoff snorted a bit, crossing his arms as he took in the delicious smell.

"You're telling me. We're lucky if those cheap little fucks pay for their own stuff, let alone buy us something."

Ryan laughed at Geoff's snark, giving the older man a look.

"Don't act like you don't love spoiling them."

The tattooed man shrugged a bit, not denying or agreeing outright though Ryan and Jack knew it was true. The lads returned soon, handing off a set of clothes to each gent, the older men getting dressed while the younger trio enjoyed the view.

"Did you guys get dinner for us?"

Jack asked, head popping through the hole of the fresh shirt Ray brought him, a bit confused as he saw the three men grinning eagerly. The sound of the timer went off just after Jack spoke, Michael looking towards the kitchen before looking back at his older lovers.

"Actually, we made dinner. And it just finished, so finish getting dressed and head into the dining room, we'll get set up."

The lads ran off to get ready, giggling and whispering to each other in excitement as the gents stared at them in awe, even more in shock than before. They couldn't stop themselves from smiling as they finished getting dressed, slowly heading over to dining room now that they were nice and dry. Geoff looked the proudest as he watched Michael bring in the pot of soup and set it in the middle of the table, the tantalizing scent wafting around the room. The older men sat down as the lads went back and forth getting bowls and drinks, going all out to spoil their older lovers for once.

The sitting trio shared a smile, watching their younger partners set up for dinner. Geoff peeked into the pot, eyeing up the chicken noodle soup and giving the other two a wide grin.

"Maybe we should get caught in rainstorms more often."


End file.
